Sasuke Uchiha
"You know what they say, don’t you Naruto…When two Shinobi are powerful enough…They read each other’s thoughts, simply through an exchange of fists. Without ever uttering a single word…Get it. You’ve always been naive…Naruto. Tell me…Do you know my thoughts? Can you tell what’s on my mind?" Summary Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. After his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them by killing Itachi. He is added to Team 7 upon becoming a ninja and, through competition with his rival and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke starts developing his skills. Dissatisfied with his progress, he defects from Konoha so that he can acquire the strength needed to exact his revenge. His years of seeking vengeance and his actions that followed become increasingly demanding, irrational and isolates him from others, leading him to be branded as an international criminal. After learning the truth of his brother's sacrifice and later proving instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War and being happily redeemed by Naruto, Sasuke decides to return to Konoha and dedicates his life to help protect the village and its inhabitants becoming referred to as the "Supporting Kage" (支う影, Sasaukage, Literally meaning: Supporting Shadow). Like his older brother Itachi, Sasuke is recognized as a natural prodigy of the Uchiha clan, graduating at the top of his class in the Academy. He makes a strong impression on Kakashi Hatake in the bell test and fights on par with strong shinobi, such as Haku and Gaara in Part I. Powerful individuals have noted of Sasuke's great potential: Orochimaru offers to help drastically increase his power; Madara Uchiha notes that he would have liked to recruit Sasuke had he only been born a few years earlier. Under Orochimaru's tutelage for two-and-a-half years, Sasuke becomes strong enough to fight members of Akatsuki, such as Deidara and Itachi, two of the Five Kage, and defeat Danzō Shimura, one of Konoha's strongest ninja. With the Six Paths Chakra, he could help overwhelm Madara as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, and Kurama compared Sasuke's prowess to that of the Sage of Six Paths. As an adult, despite losing his left arm, he could defeat all the kekkei genkai shinobi of the Coliseum without using his Sharingan, and years later, could fight on par with Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki. As such, he is regarded as a legendary shinobi who could possibly take on the entire world in a fight. The only individual capable of defeating Sasuke is Naruto. Sasuke can placed anywhere between Inbetweener and Planetary, boasting a Perfect Susano'o, a Rinnegan and Mangekyo Sharingan, the Amaterasu along with Blaze Release, multiple forms of elemental control, etc. Part I Sasuke Sasuke at the start of the series until the point where the timeskip happens. Used as Peak Inbetweener. Destructive Power Feats: His Phoenix Sage Fire Technique is able to set the floor on fire. Speed Feats: Can use Body Flicker Technique for a short burst of speed. Able to land a kick on Kakashi after a surprise attack. Sasuke and Kakashi clash, with Sasuke almost able to take the bells from Kakashi in a test. When assassins attack Team 7, he is able to stop their sneak attack and break their gear as he counters their attack at the same time. Moves in front of the assassins attack in order to protect Sakura. Dispatches of multiple Zabuza clones before they can attack. Sasuke and Haku charge at each other, meeting blade to blade midway. Sasuke and Haku are able to counter each other's strikes. When Haku uses Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, he is able to dodge it and then follow with a counterattack, then sneaking up behind Haku before he can see where Sasuke went. After getting behind Haku, he is able to clash with him, kicking him back in the end. With intense concentration, he was able to see through Haku's movements in order to counter it. After activating his Sharingan, is fast enough to stop Haku from attacking Naruto by using his own body. Stops Kankuro from punching Konohamaru with just a pebble. Clashes, but loses, with Lee, who was able to easily overwhelm Naruto. When an enemy ninja tosses a kunai at him, he is able to grab it, toss it back, and blitz the enemy. Blocks kunai thrown by Orochimaru from hitting Sakura. Able to catch Orochimaru off guard with his three step attack. Dodges Zaku's supersonic attack and then gets behind him before Zaku can react. Gets behind Zaku again after using his shuriken distraction. Strength Feats: Sends Haku backwards after kicking him. Tosses Zaku with a single punch. Easily breaks Zaku's arms. Takes down Yoroi despite being handicapped by the Curse Mark. With his chakra sapped and Curse Mark trying to take over, he is still able to use his Lion's Barrage technique and OHKO Yoroi. Durability Feats: Gets Blitzed by Zabuza and continues fighting. Survives after being stabbed and attacked by Haku. Gets knocked back with a kick from Lee, getting back up with a smile. Tanks an explosive seal directly in front of his face. Stamina Feats: Despite having his chakra sapped and his Curse Mark handicapped, is still able to fight Yoroi. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Sets up a multiple move attack to land a kick on Kakashi. Working with Naruto, they are able to fool Zabuza and attack him, forcing him to step back and let go of Kakashi. Is able to cheat on the Chunin Exams by using his Sharingan. When an enemy shinobi tries to disguise himself as Naruto, Sasuke is able to discern the trick immediately. Powers and Abilities: Able to use Fireball Technique, which is impressive for a child his age, Kakashi noting this. Can use Great Fireball Technique. At base, he has access to the Sharingan, but only one tomeo in one eye and two in the other. Adhesivity (All genin learn to walk on water and other surfaces) Able to use Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Can use his chakra to grab objects with his foot and toss them. Once he faces off against Orochimaru, his sharingan both have two tomoe. His Sharingan, now with two tomoe each, grants him enhanced reflexes and precision. Can channel his Fire Release through objects. Can coat his shurikens in fire using Phoenix Sage Fire. His Sharingan can copy jutsus that he sees. Gear: Armed with kunai and shurikens. Demon Wind Shurikens. Wire strings. Weaknesses: Other Feats: Kakashi is impressed by Sasuke, having to put away his book to counter Sasuke's attacks. The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate the chakra of different people. Sharingan can see chakra through solid surfaces. Dosu states that, in his curse mark form, Sasuke has more chakra than he should be able to handle. Can impale multiple fish in one throw. Copied Lee's Lotus to create Lion's Barrage.